


Une ouïe bien trop fine

by MarinaKaFai



Category: Riviera (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Bisexual Female Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/F, Femslash February 2021
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/pseuds/MarinaKaFai
Summary: Adriana était une sentinelle née. Par chance, après Adam et Christos, il y avait Sophie pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la folie. [Riviera] [Femslash February]
Relationships: Adriana Clios/Sophie Lombardi
Kudos: 1





	Une ouïe bien trop fine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Riviera est l'oeuvre de Neil Jordan.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Cet OS fait partie du défi Femslash February 2021 où on écrit, tous les jours du mois de février, sur un thème donné avec un couple lesbien. Ce challenge me sort de ma zone de confort alors je ne serai peut-être pas toujours au top mais au moins, j'essaye de m'amuser et de changer de registre.
> 
> Thème du 16 février : The Sentinel AU (Sentinel/Guide)

**Une ouïe bien trop fine**

Certains développaient une hypersensibilité face aux traumatismes, un réflexe de survie. Adriana, c'était de naissance. C'était surtout son ouïe qui était impactée : elle arrivait à entendre les éternuements discrets de sa mère à l'étage alors qu'elle se baignait dans la piscine dans les jardins en contrebas.

Dans l'enfance, c'était encore gérable. Ses deux frères aînés, à leur manière, avaient réussi à la canaliser. Adam plaisantait en disant qu'elle pouvait ainsi devenir la reine du cache-cache. Christos, lui, avait évoqué la possibilité de devenir une Totally Spy sans les gadgets de Jerry.

Mais la puberté vint. Son ouïe s'affina encore davantage au point que ce qu'elle entendait venait à parasiter son esprit, au point qu'elle confondait ses propres pensées avec les voix mêmes lointaines qu'elle percevait.

Il y avait eu les moments gênants : même si elle savait qu'ils étaient loin, elle avait quand même entendu ses frères seuls avec leurs mains ou en compagnie d'une dame.

Il y avait eu les moments qu'elle oubliait volontairement pour ne pas leur gâcher le plaisir de lui planifier une surprise.

Puis, il y avait le plus dur : les disputes entre ses parents, les mots jetés à la figure, l'évocation d'un divorce, les « je t'aime » chuchotés à l'oreille de celle qui allait devenir sa belle-mère...

Et malgré leur prévenance, malgré leur amour, malgré leurs efforts pour l'aider, Adam et Christos étaient devenus totalement impuissants, leur présence n'étant plus assez pour réussir à équilibrer la balance.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sophie Lombardi.

Sophie, sa meilleure amie qui, petit à petit, était devenue son propre cœur.

Grâce à elle, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle arrivait de nouveau à contrôler ses oreilles. Adriana en éprouvait de la culpabilité : Adam et Christos l'aimaient eux aussi et elle ne remettait pas cette affection en doute. Alors pourquoi l'amour fraternel ne semblait plus suffisant ?

Mais en cet instant précis, son don, elle le détestait autant qu'elle le bénissait et même si les bras de Sophie lui avaient permis d'arrêter cet horrible son, son fantôme hantait son cerveau :

Elle venait d'entendre et de sauver Christos qui venait de faire une overdose accidentelle.

\- Ca va aller, Ada. Lui dit Sophie. Tu l'as sauvé. Il va aller mieux.

Sophie savait que ses mots étaient vains. Adriana avait entendu la douleur de son frère aîné, ce qui aurait pu être son agonie, une mort solitaire et horrible. Elle ne se taisait pas pourtant.

Sa voix finirait bien par chasser le spectre de la mort qui ne voulait pas partir de la tête de sa belle petite rouquine aux yeux de feu.

**FIN**


End file.
